Surprise For A Future Potion Master
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: AU: Severus Drinks a Potion and blacks out... waking up twenty years later in his sixteen year old body... Who will catch our little Sev's eye?(Slash: HPDMSSRW)
1. Surprise For A Future Potion Master Prol...

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Prologue

Lucius Malfoy jumped Severus Snape when Severus had gotten back into the Slytherin common room. The kiss was fierce and very hungry.

"No, Stop Lucius!" Severus screamed at him.

"Shhh… we don't want to wake the others now do we?" The blond sixteen year old smirked.

"Lucius, I am not going to sleep with you. STOP chasing me!" Severus said more quietly before twisting out of the other young man's grasp and running for the sixth year boys' dorm room. He jumped into the bed closing the curtains and putting a lead weight charm on them so Lucius would not be able to join him that night. Or any other night hopefully the boy thought, standing on his bed to undress. Severus heard Lucius enter the dorm room and could hear the footsteps get close to his bed, but he didn't move, didn't breathe and Lucius moved on away from the silent bed.

In the morning, Severus dressed in new robes he got from his trunk, before removing the charm from his curtains. Lucius was not to be seen however that didn't mean he wasn't waiting somewhere. Luckily today was Saturday and they didn't have classes. Severus headed to the potions lab to continue working on the potion he had been working on all night long, it was one to make all of his things fire proof including his hair. When the professor saw him enter, he merely nodded and continued grading essays and such for his Monday classes.

A few hours later Severus was ready to try the potion, he collected a small bit into a glass vile and let it cool. The potion was a shade lighter then Severus had expected but he was sure he had done it correctly. Taking a very quick swig of the cooled potion, Severus began coughing and sputtering. He grabbed the edge of the table for support but he blacked out shortly after leaving his body in a semi-paralyzed unconscious state. The Professor called the headmaster immediately.

I **_DO NOT_** own Harry Potter or any other characters from Harry Potter. I wouldn't mind owning Professor Snape though. This fic is orignally wrote by 3v1l Tw1n. I am redoing some of the fics that I have. With this one I'm going to try to slow down and smooth out where it is a bit fast and rough to read. I don't feel that I handled the change over very well with this fic and the other one that I have adopted. I am very sorry, and I will try to do much better. I like reader interactions and value your opinions. Here is the are a few of the guidelines that I will be following:

1 Harry is actually sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.

2 Harry is in a (sexual) relationship with Draco.

3 House prejudice and discriminations are no longer an issue

4 Draco is in Love with Ron Weasley.

5 Harry is in Love with Severus but didn't have the nerve to tell him.

6 Harry becomes friends with 16 year old Severus.

7 Severus helps Harry to get through his battle trauma.

I hope that you will continue to enjoy my works and keep reviewing.

Thanks,

Rena


	2. Surprise For A Future Potion Master Chap...

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Chapter One: Back in Slytherin

Severus woke with a start, he was awake most assuredly, but where was he? He looked around and recognized the hospital ward but did not recognize the medi-witch who was caring for another young boy. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked turning over on his side and started coughing again.

"Severus! Stay on your back!" The medi-witch yelled at him

"Who are you?" He asked a scowl on his face.

"I am Poppy Pomfrey and you have had a terrible spill, tell me, what year is it? And how old are you?" She asked.

"1978 and I am 16 years old." He replied

"Unn hnn" the witch said slowly… "it's worse then I feared… I will have to get Minerva for this one."

"What's going on?" Severus asked suddenly scared for no particular reason.

"Severus, you are in the year 1998… here, you are 36 years old and teaching Potions." The stout woman informed him.

"That isn't possible, I was making a potion… to make things fire-proof and then…" Severus cut himself off. "Can you prove all of this?" He asked out of desperation.

"Hnn you stay here, drink some pumpkin juice if you feel like you can keep it down. I will be back in a few minutes." The woman left and Severus was indeed surprised to see the two people who came back with her.

"Professor McGonagall? Headmaster?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, Severus we are here. Poppy tells us that you are 16 again. How dreadful for a man to go through…" Albus told him.

"I was only making a potion and I blacked out and now… I am here… wherever here is…"

"Severus we believe the Potion you made let you travel in time… more accurately, the future… twenty years in the future." Minerva filled in.

"How can I have there was…" Severus started listing the ingredients in his head and sorting out what exactly had happened. The more he tried the more mental anguish it caused him.

"Severus, maybe you would like to go to the Slytherin dorms to have a good rest?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah, sure." The boy said absently thinking harder about the potion. He got up and began the motion of walking to the dorm on autopilot. It occurred to him that he didn't know the password to the dorm but the Portrait that saw him let him in without it. Looking up Severus saw a head of platinum blond hair… "Lucius!" Severus said too loudly. There was almost instant silence as the head rose and the body of a boy who was not Lucius turned and rushed him. A cold sharp object was held against his neck.

"What did you call me?" The voice bit out harshly.

"I'm sorry, you looked like a class mate of mine, Lucius is his name." Severus said looking into the eyes of the other boy trying to figure out who he was.

"You listen now and remember this, if you ever call me by my father's vile name again, I will not hesitate to slit you open and watch you die. Understood?" The boy asked pressing the knife harder against Severus' neck.

"Yes." Severus breathed out. The boy looked him up and down before letting go and removing the knife. Severus knew he had a small cut but not a bad one. "So as to avoid my death, what is your name, err… what you like to be called?"

"Draco, that's my name. And you are?" Draco asked.

"Severus Snape…" The blond boy's eyes grew wide in fear as he said this.

"You can't be… the Professor passed out in the middle of morning class…" Draco's eyes went down to slits and his voice barely above a whisper.

"Drey?" Came a soft voice from the crowd… "Drey, are you done threatening him or are you ready to calm down yet?" The voice it was so soothing, an arm came around Draco's waist and the head of a boy looking very much like one James Potter appeared over the blonde's shoulder. Draco leaned his head back to whisper to the young man, but let out a moan as the green eyes, soft voiced beauty nibbled on his earlobe.

"Harry everyone is watching..," The blond whispered so softly that Severus wasn't sure if he had heard it right or not.

"Like that has ever stopped me." Harry said spinning the blonde around and they seemed very contented to forget the people around them. Severus stared at the two as the rest of the room moved back to doing as they had been.

"Harry, stop I have a boyfriend…" Draco panted releasing the other boy. The raven-haired boy only glared at him.

"Like THAT has EVER stopped you before, Malfoy." Harry spat out. Turning his attention focus from the blond to the new boy. "What year are you in Sev?" Harry's voice was still laced with venom, but he was trying to control it.

"Sixth…" Severus said quietly as he caught the nasty look the dangerous blond was giving the other boy.

Harry made a motion for Sev to follow him and starting to walk away, Draco grabbed his arm. "Just because I love you both does not mean you can have me all of me all the time. It is unfair to him and you know it." His voice was low.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Arm…" Severus suddenly feared not only the blond but the other one too; his voice was so cold it almost hurt to hear the once calm voice that harsh and cruel.

"No…" The blonde said pulling the other boy closer. Harry put his hand on Draco's chest and pushed him away with a small but powerful repelling spell.

"Come along Severus." Harry said leaving Draco to lie on the floor where he had landed. The boy again began walking away. Severus followed in step not knowing which boy he should have stayed with, both seemed equally able to harm and or kill him.

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

AN: Hi I'm Serena, and I just adopted and edited two fics: Getting His Life Back and Surprise for a Future Potions Master. I have went throught and made a couple of changes with these 2 fics, so please bear with me while I try to incorprate what I will add to what has been started. With the two that I have adoped I'm going to try to slow down and smooth it out where it is a bit fast and rough to read. I don't feel that I handled the change over very well with this fic and the other one that I have adopted. I am very sorry, and I will try to do much better. I like reader interactions and value your opinions. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then I have a couple of ideas for you to use the flame for. Light a match for light to see by, to build a fire to roast marshmellows for smores or for the warmth it can provide. You could light a scented candle to relax by. I write different types of Genre if you have a problem with it don't read it and Please no Flames about it either. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile the one marked Multi-Fiction is the one where I'll post all of my fics at. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy my works keep reviewing.

Here is the are a few of the guidelines that I will be following:

Thanks,

Serena (Rena)


	3. Surprise For A Future Potion Master Chap...

Surprise for a Potions Master

Chapter Two: Harry not James

The mysterious raven hared boy that looked very much like on James Potter from Gryfindor led Severus to the sixth year dorms.

"Umm… I don't know how to ask you this but umm… who are you? You remind me of a guy from my class… his name is James."

"Yeah that's my dad… he's dead now so no worries for you." Harry said.

"What? He's dead!" Severus turned and looked at the other boy. "How… I was with him not twenty-four hours ago we had to work together in charms…"

"That was twenty years ago. And I am Harry, not James. My mother was Lily Evans and she is dead too. Draco got upset with you because his father is a dark wizard whom you should already know and his mother Narssica Black. They are both dead too. A whole shit-load of Wizards were killed when Voldermort was defeated fifteen years ago. Death-eaters hunted down, more innocents killed by the uncaught dark wizards and then they were caught. Half the kids here are without a parent or two and living with other family. Some of the children were killed too. There was a boy Neville Longbottom who was killed after his parents were tortured to insanity that in irreparable. They live in the mental institution now. It's rather sad. But there are dozens of stories like that. Anyone born between fifteen and seventeen years ago was a target it was bad, but Voldermort is dead now and cannot come back." Harry informed Severus.

Severus listened as he heard about his former classmates dying years ago and how he was stuck here in another body that was his own but shouldn't be this young. Voldermort was dead… "How is Voldermort dead?"

"I killed him." The boy would offer no more information. "You can sleep in that bed for now, it's mine but, I don't use it very often and there will be a new bed here soon I am sure, if you are indeed staying for the rest of your schooling."

"You and Draco, you seem close are you dating?" Severus said changing in his head away from the past.

"We were, but not now. We broke up a few minutes ago." Harry said.

"You don't seem to be happy with him, is there something immensely wrong or what's going on?" Severus asked.

"He was dating two people, we got along, but this Ron guy from the other house, he wasn't ready, so Draco and I were pleasing each other. Then Ron gets all upset and now Draco has sworn off all sex, and I frankly don't think that is fair. He and I had a very healthy physical relationship before Ron came and screwed it all up and now well he thinks of Ron as his number one boyfriend so I broke it off… that was probably too much information." Harry said.

"No, it's okay I am just gonna have to get used to this new time line thing." Serverus said.

"Yeah, I will help in any way I can alright? Ohh and watch out for Vincent… he likes to put things in the beds. Gives him a kick to hear the rest of us scream, he's a little slow too." Harry told Severus.

"Is it just the three of you?" Severus asked.

"Yeah two other boys died like that Neville kid. They were pureblood Slytherins but they didn't live to see two. Shame really all that killing." Harry said.

"Right, well I am gonna nod off I have a terrible head-ache." Sev said.

"Good night Sev. Want me to wake you for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Umm… yeah that would be nice." He smiled at the other boy left the room in a semi hurry before leaving Severus to his own devises.

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

AN: Again I like reader interactions and value your opinions. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then I have a couple of ideas for you to use the flame for. Light a match for light to see by, to build a fire to roast marshmellows for smores or for the warmth it can provide. You could light a scented candle to relax by. I write different types of Genre if you have a problem with it don't read it and Please no Flames about it either. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile the one marked Multi-Fiction is the one where I'll post all of my fics at. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy my works keep reviewing.

Here is the are a few of the guidelines that I will be following:

Thanks,

Serena (Rena)


	4. Background Notes

Surprise for a Potions Master

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

Harry woke Severus up as promised. "Hey, Sev it is time to get up. Dinner will in 30 minutes."

"Thanks Harry." Severus said then continued, "If you don't mind me asking; why are you with Malfoy if he is with another guy?"

"It isn't me that is with him. Draco is the one who can't make up his mind. He wants to be with me because it was discovered that my mom Lily was actually Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort's daughter. That makes me the heir of Slytherin. I am also the Heir of Gryffindor so that makes me really powerful and he wants to be in league with power since his parents were followers of Grampa Voldie. I should be really mad at the little ferret, but I just can't be at the moment." Harry said.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Severus said.

"Why am I not mad at him at the moment?" Harry asked, and Sev nodded. "Well if I had been put into Gryffindor like my mother and father was than I wouldn't have the problems I have with ferret boy right now. But I am glad that I wasn't because I wouldn't have been able to meet you at this age. Tell me a little about yourself Sev and I'll tell you some more about me."

"What do you want to know?" Sev asked.

"Things like what is your favorite color? Your favorite food? What you like to do? Things like that." Harry said.

"Oh, I can handle that. My favorite color is black and green. My favorite food is most anything that is Chinese and I love chocolate. I love to work on potions experiments and I play Quidditch. I am the chaser for Slytherin. What about you? Same questions." Sev said.

My favorite color is green. Food, I like it all. I lived with muggles, and they didn't like me so they didn't feed me all that much. I like DADA and I play Quidditch, too. I'm the seeker for Slytherin. I live with my Aunt and Uncle who are some of the worst muggles ever born." Harry said then continued asking. "So were you involved with anyone? Back in your time that is."

"Not really I did fancy someone but it would never have happened. Any ways he's dead now so it doesn't really matter." Sev said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was his name? Did he die in your time? Was he handsome?" Harry asked.

"He was very Handsome kind like you. He died I'm not sure when you would have to tell me because I fancied you dad, James." Sev said.

"Oh, I see. My dad died October 31st 1981 a year and a half after I was born. Remus is still alive, but Sirius died last summer. Sirius was my godfather and I was suppose to live with him after they cleared his name. But that is another story for another time." Harry said.

"Dinner should be finished by now and we missed it. What should we do in the mean time?" Severus asked.

"Well, if you are really hungry we could go to the kitchen and get something." Harry answered. Just then two empty stomachs made loud noises. The two boys laughed. "To the kitchen we shall go then."

They both walked to the kitchen and Harry tickled the pair and the door opened. As soon as they entered Dobby was the first elf to wait on them.

"Hi Dobby. Were kind of hungry and was hoping you could fix us up a basket." Harry said to Dobby.

"No problem Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will have you a basket in 2 seconds." Dobby said and left. True to his word he was back in 2 seconds with a basket full of stuff from chicken to potato salad. When the two boys left the kitchen, Harry led Sev to the Room of Requirement and created a cozy room. It was late and the boys didn't want to leave so Harry changed the room into a nice bedroom with a nice bathroom and they spent the night in that room.

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

Sorry this chapter was so short I will try to make the next one longer.

AN: Again I like reader interactions and value your opinions. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then I have a couple of ideas for you to use the flame for. Light a match for light to see by, to build a fire to roast marshmellows for smores or for the warmth it can provide. You could light a scented candle to relax by. I write different types of Genre if you have a problem with it don't read it and Please no Flames about it either. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile the one marked Multi-Fiction is the one where I'll post all of my fics at. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy my works keep reviewing.

Here is the are a few of the guidelines that I will be following:

Thanks,

Serena (Rena)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter Characters. I would love to own Professor Severus Snape (Alan Rickman.) I do and will own any characters, magical items, places, and/or the plot of the story that I make up.

AN: Again I like reader interactions and value your opinions. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then I have a couple of ideas for you to use the flame for. Light a match for light to see by, to

build a fire to roast marshmallows for smores or for the warmth it can provide. You could light a scented candle to relax by. I write different types of Genre if you have a problem with it don't read it and Please no Flames about it either. I posted this fic on my web

groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile the one marked Multi-Fiction is the one where I'll post all of my fics at. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy my works keep reviewing.

Thanks,

Serena (Rena)

Surprise for a Potions Master

Chapter 4: Learning New Things Everyday

After eating in the room of requirements they sat quietly on the couch. Severus was still processing all of the information that he had received.

"Harry, did you say that your mother was Lily?" Sev asked.

"Yeah I did why?" Harry asked.

"And your father was James?" Sev asked ignoring Harry's question.

"Yes again, and again I ask why?" Harry asked.

"Well it seems that you are the founder's heir come to light. As you know that Lily was the heir of Slytherin, but she was also the Heir of Ravenclaw. James was the Heir of Gryffindor and of Hufflepuff. So I'm really sure that if you really wanted Malfoy Jr, he would be yours." Sev said.

"Thanks for that information Severus, but I am through with ferret boy. Anyways I have been looking for something different. We should probably head back to the dorms now." Harry said.

They didn't have any problems getting back to the dorms. When they entered the Slytherin's common room, they found that Draco was waiting for Harry.

"Harry, Where have you been? I have been waiting for you for a while now." Draco whined.

"I don't know why you did because I think I made myself pretty clear earlier Draco. We're over. Now you can have Weasley all to yourself, and he can have you. I'm tired of your bullshit, so now it's over." Harry said.

"So you think that you can just Dump me like that? What did you do Fuck him or something? I can't believe that you would cheat on me like that Harry." Draco whined some more. He was drawing attention now and this irritated Harry to no end.

Harry turned and faced Draco sharply and replied. "No Draco, I'm not the fickle cheater. That would be you. And for your information we talked. He doesn't seem to need my cock up his ass every single minute of the day. Unlike you. Your nothing but an unresponsive whore, and I need some sort of stimulation other than 'Oh Harry that was so much better than Ron's hand job', or 'Oh Harry, you're the best. Now I have come across some new information that I need to think about, so I will bid you goodnight. Oh and one more thing, if I hear about you or Weasley aggravating Sev you will get what you give 10 fold in return." Harry said as he went to his room. Sev followed him.

"Sorry about that outburst but that felt really good. I don't know why I even associated with him. I knew that he was using me for my fame, power, and sex." Harry said with a sigh. Then he noticed that there still wasn't a bed added for Sev, so they left to see Dumbledore. When they reached Dumbledore's office Harry gave the password 'snickers with almonds'. They went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Then they entered when Dumbledore said to come in.

"Professor, I noticed that a bed wasn't added for Severus in our dorm." Harry said.

"That is true. I ment to inform you that Severus could stay in his chambers, and you could stay with him, Harry. The pass word is green eyes. I also had Dobby to move all of your things down there already Harry. And Tomorrow, since it is Saturday, you two are going to be escorted to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Muggle London. So Severus can get everything that he needs. Severus you keep your key in your office desk drawer on the right side second from the bottom. You will find it underneath it drawer itself. If that is all I Will bid you a good night." They left the Headmaster's office and went to Sev's office first. He retrieved the key and then they went to his chambers for a goodnights sleep.

Thank you everyone that reviewed. I will do personal thanks in the next chapter. I'm going to try and update once a month maybe earlier. Also Check out my site Multi-Fiction you can get the link from my profile.

Rena


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating like I wanted too. I started a new job and have recently been hurt. I am on sitting duty only so I can write during the shift and type it the next day. I hope to be updating my other fics very soon. I will be updating soon on my other fics very soon. Since the fanfiction rules are so strict I will post thank you's for all the reviews on my web group Multi-fiction. It may take a couple of days for me to do this but I promise it will be done. I will take this down in a week's time.

Thank you,

Serena


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it is taking so long to update

Sorry it is taking so long to update. I have started back to school, and I'm taking 3 classes. While 3 classes don't sound so bad, I can tell you that 2 of them aren't that bad. It is my main class that I actually have to go to class for: Anatomy and Physiology. I'm also taking a business English and a Health Information Management class. The last 2 are online, so I can work on them when I want to. I'm almost done with A Charmed MisConception, I'm part way through Katie's Choice, Bound and Broken, A Forgotten Moment, and Surprise for a Future Potion's Master. I'm half through revising Chapter 2 of Getting His Life Back. I hope to give you something by Friday at the earliest and Monday the latest.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I have some ideas about how I want certain stories to go and I would like your opinions on some of my ideas. Some of my stories will be put on hold until I can finish some of the others.

Put on Hold for the moment will be:

The Killing Club

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Getting His Life Back

Bound and Broken

I will try to post another chapter of Bound and Broken before I put it on hold. I'm working on Getting His Life Back since it is a lot like one of Mione5's fiction.

I am almost finished with A Forgotten Moment I have maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure about doing a sequel to it yet.

I'm going to focus on these stories for now.

A Charmed MisConception

Twist of Fate

A Muggle's Way of Life

Katie's Choice

I hope to have something post really soon.

Thank you for your patience again,

Serena


End file.
